Tendencies have arisen in the information technology (IT) industries to cut back on many forms of operational expenditure. Especially in the case of large companies with massive, geographically distributed workforces, significant costs have been apparent in IT support, subpar utilization of hardware resources, and suboptimal management of software licenses. If productivity increases are sought via equipping personnel with up-to-date developer toolsets, costly advanced hardware configurations are usually required for running them effectively.